Love Prohibited
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Elizabeth's older sister Rose is 15 when Will Turner is picked up from the water. Eight years later things change quickly. Rose is unmarried and wishes not to marry. Elizabeth is supposed to marry Norrington and where does that leave Rose? Well Jack Sparrow opens her eyes up to the life of being a pirate. Jack Sparrow/OC/James Norrington Rated high for language and other things
1. Chapter 1

Love Prohibited

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Elizabeth's older sister Rose is 15 when Will Turner is picked up from the water. Eight years later things change quickly. Rose is unmarried and wishes not to marry. Elizabeth is supposed to marry Norrington and where does that leave Rose? Well Jack Sparrow opens her eyes up to the life of being a pirate. Jack Sparrow/OC/James Norrington

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Rose.

Authoress Note: There is early on Norrington/OC romance in this chapter before Norrington takes a liking to Elizabeth. There will be original stuff in this story too and some of it won't be.

Chapter 1

Damn Corsets

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me...drink up me hearties, yo, ho..." My twelve year old sister Elizabeth sang.

My eyes widened when my little sister was singing about pirates. I watched her jump when Joshamee Gibbs clutched onto her shoulder.

"Quiet, Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" He said in a harsh tone to her.

"Mr. Gibbs." Norrington a fine young man closer to my age than Elizabeth's and he was actually a good friend of mine even though he was five years older than I was. Ten years older than my sister. "That will do."

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog... mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Rose back away from the rail. I know you get sea sick when you look at the water." Father said to me.

I picked up the hem of my light green dress and walked towards father and Norrington. Norrington put his hand on my shoulder in a friendly jester that he normally did when we were together.

"'Aye, Captain." Gibbs said before moving along. "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one and a young adult."

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said with a smile.

I simply shook my head. Yes, it would be exciting, but it would also be rather dangerous.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop."

My eyes widened. "James." I said softly looking up at him.

"Captain Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on both of my daughters."

"My apologies, Governor."

My hand shot to my mouth. Even being away from the rail it didn't do me much good to not get sick.

"Miss Swann do you wish me to take you below deck to the Captain's corridor?"

I nodded my head.

James looked to my father. "Governor I am going to take Rose down below deck."

Father nodded his head.

James pulled me closer to him and took me below deck. He took me into the captain's room and looked at me. "You should rest Rose." He said softly touching the side of my cheek.

"Thank you James." I said softly as I removed the hat from the top of my head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Eight years later...

I awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on my door. I quickly grabbed my robe and slipped it on.

"Rose are you decent?" Father's voice rang from the hallway.

A smile came to my lips. "Yes, father I am decent."

Father opened the door and my maid came into the room with him. He had a large box in his hands. "I have a gift for you." He said with a smile. He always brought me and Elizabeth gifts when it was time for that. He opened it revealing a beautiful dark green dress.

"Father it's beautiful."

Father smiled. "Anything for my 25 year old daughter." He said with a smile. "I was hoping that you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"Captain Norrington's promotion father?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, that would be correct." He said with a smile.

My heart leap into my throat. I liked James a lot, but he had his eyes set on my sister as she grew up. My blond hair wasn't strawberry blond like my sister's hair and I had no idea why James fell in love with my sister when my sister really didn't like him. I had given up on him and decided that it was best that I never ever got married. I walked behind the screen that was in my room and my maid followed with the box.

"I am going to take Elizabeth her gown." Father told me softly.

"Alright father." I said softly as I heard him leave my room. I knew that father was trying to push Elizabeth and James together when there was someone far better suited for him. He could give either of us the stability that we needed to live in life and protection that we truly needed.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I left my room and walked down the stairs gracefully when I heard my father speaking with William Turner.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may..." William took the sword from my father and balances it on one of his fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

"Impressive... very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I'm sure."

"Father." I said, with a smile as I finished walking down the stairs. "That is quite beautiful Mr. Turner." I said, with a bigger smile when I looked at the sword. It truly was a beautiful sword. Never once had I really had the chance to look at one not like this anyways.

Will smiled.

Father smiled. "Do pass my compliments onto your master."

I watched Will's face fall. He flipped the sword around to allow my father to take it. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated..." He stopped talking.

I looked up and saw that my sister was in the same style of gown only lighter in color.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!" Father looked at me as well. "You too Rose dear."

"Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth said as she walked down the rest of the stairs.

I shook my head lightly trying to bite back a laugh. Those two were smitten with each other that was very true. They just never realized it.

"I dream about you last night."

Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lizzy this isn't appropriate." I scolded her before father could. I had taken over being a mother figure to Elizabeth since our mother died and I hardly had the time to go and do the things that Elizabeth did.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth said completely ignoring what I said.

"I could never forget it, Miss Swann." Will said softly.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going." Father took the case from Will and opened the door for us.

Elizabeth straightened her back and gathered her skirts and strides past Will. "Good day, Mr. Turner." She said walking out the door.

I gathered my skirts and slowly began to walk. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you made the sword Mr. Turner. Have a good day." I said, as I followed my sister out the door. I was helped into the carriage and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized." He said to Elizabeth. He knew not to say it to me I was proper.

I always did what I was told. I just didn't like it when father had not said a word to me about anything.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I stood next to Elizabeth in the crowd while father dealt with James. I looked over at her with concerned eyes. "Are you alright Lizzy?" I asked, generally concerned. She looked so uncomfortable.

"Corset too tight." She said breathlessly.

I knew how she felt with the corset being too tight. I wore the same style of gown that she did and I wasn't fairing as badly as she was. "I know Lizzy. It will be all over soon." I told her softly. I just hoped that we would leave soon.

James strode up to us. "Elizabeth... Rose... Elizabeth may I have a moment."

I felt my heart drop. He wanted to speak to Elizabeth. I gathered my skirts and walked away from them to go and meet up with father who was busy talking to a few friends of his.

"Rose dear... why so glum?" Father asked me, slightly confused of why me, his eldest daughter was sad and upset about something.

"It's nothing father." I said, brushing the question aside. I didn't want him to worry. Besides he knew what was wrong. He just refused to realize it. He wanted me to be with someone else. Someone who wasn't well off even though he knew that James and I were infatuated with one another 8 years ago.

"Governor Swann!" James's disrtressed voice rang out.

I turned my head and saw the look in his eyes. Something had happened to my little sister. "What happened James?" I asked, concern laced my voice. Even though I despised everything that was going on I still had a soft spot for him and Elizabeth both.

"She fell off the cliff."

I gathered up my skirts and rushed towards the docks. I didn't care if I looked unladylike. I needed to get to my sister. James was hot on my heels and so was father. I saw a man cutting open Elizabeth's corset. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her take her first breath of air.

James strode past me pulling his sword out and pointing it at the man that saved my sister.

"James!" I shouted in shock.

"On your feet." James ordered the man.

Jack stood up.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Father said as he strips off his jacket putting it around her.

"Yes... yes, I'm fine... Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth said.

"James please." I said softly walking up to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

He quickly sheathes his sword and extended his hand to the man that saved my sister. "I believe thanks are in order." The man reached and shook James's hand. James quickly jerked his arm closer to him and pulled up the sleeve. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you... Pirate?"

I looked at him in shock. "James he's Elizabeth's rescuer." I tried to reason with him.

James ignored me. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He looked at the man's arm more closely and saw a sparrow flying across an ocean.

My eyes widened. It couldn't be? Jack Sparrow?

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please."

James looked out at the bay. "I don't see your ship... Captain."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy said holding Jack's pistol and belt.

"Step back Rose." He told me as he took the items for Mullroy.

I stepped back a little bit.

He began to examines the items. "Extra powder, but no additional shot."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Compass... doesn't bear true." He drew out the sword. "Pity I half-expected it to be made of wood." He handed the items back to Mullroy. "Taking stock, you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me."

The lieutenant brushed past me.

"Carefully, lieutenant."

"James, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my little sister's life." I told him. I was getting a little bit upset with him that he wasn't listening to me.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Rose."

Gillette snapped on the manacles onto Jack's wrists.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him."

"Indeed."

"Finally." Jack said as he snapped his arms around my form. I felt the cool metal of the shakles that were put on him around my neck.

"ROSE!" James yelled.

I knew that James still cared for me even though he was infactuated with my little sister.

"Commodore Norrington... my pistol and belt, please." Jack ordered as he backed away towards the land.

My eyes widened when I saw that James was hesitating.

"Commodore!"

Mullroy handed the pistol and belt to James.

James held them out to Jack.

"Rose... it is Rose?"

"It's Miss Swann." I said outraged that he still was using me as a shield from him getting shot at.

"Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind?"

I carefully take the belt and pistol away from James. The pistol was quickly taken out of my hand. He jerked me around so I was facing him.

"Now, if you'll be very kind?"

I put the belt on him in anger. "You're despicable."

"I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." He turned me and began to back up until he bumped into something. "Gentlemen... m'ladies... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoved me into James.

I gasped when I felt his arms quickly wrap around me.

"On his heel! Gillette, bring a squad down from the fort!" He looked down at me. "Rose, are you..."

I looked up at him. "I'm all right... Go capture him."

James looked down at me in shock. He was surprised that I would say that. Normally I would be scared half to death. For some reason I wasn't. "We will talk about this later." James stroked my cheek lightly before hurrying away.

I looked at father and Elizabeth. "Shall we go?" I asked softly biting the inside of my cheek. Today was truly a long day and it wasn't even over yet.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. There has been so much stuff going on around me that I hadn't had the chance to really do much of anything. But I know that is not the best excuse for me to give, but it is true though. I hope that everyone is still interested in this story. A update that was long over do and it is longer than the others to make up for my lacking in writing for this story. I promise that I will try to update this as often as I can. It will take me a while to update this story and my other stories as well. Thank you to inuhime313, cooky crumbla, Dark Angel 792, lenokiie, RoguePirateStar, Guest, Isabella95, Desi-Pari Always, PairOfWings, Samanthatm, and Slender Girl for all of their reviews. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first chapter of Love Prohibited. With out further ado Chapter 2 of Love Prohibited. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The Morning After

Night had finally come and I was in my bedroom already ready for bed. It had been a trying day listening to what my father was saying to my younger sister. I knew that he was concerned about what had happened to Elizabeth and I of course once again had been pushed to the side. I was worried about Elizabeth too, but she had told our father countless times that she was alright.

I tiredly rested my head against my pillow and tried to sleep, but sleep was eluding me. My mind was on the thoughts of James and his love that had grown for Elizabeth. It hurt me a lot. My feelings would never be returned to me by James and I was simply pining after him when I knew that he was in love with someone who didn't love him in return. I jumped when I heard the cannon fire. I shot up out of my bed quickly grabbing my robe. I slipped it around my body. I slipped out of my room and saw Elizabeth.

"Don't!" Elizabeth yelled, as our butler opened the door.

"'ello, chum." A man said shooting our butler.

I heard Elizabeth stifled a scream and I had done the same.

"Up there!" His friend yelled at him.

Elizabeth grabbed onto my arm and yanked me into her room locking the door behind her.

"Miss Elizabeth... Miss Rose?" Estrella whispered to us. "They've come to kidnap you both."

"What?" The two of us asked at the same time.

I knew that something was off about it. Pirates didn't come unless there was something really important.

"You both are the governors daughters."

"They haven't seen either one of you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What Elizabeth you have to be kidding me."

Elizabeth looked me dead in the eyes. "They hadn't seen you Rose." Elizabeth said almost pleading with me. She was trying to say that they had seen her and they would be looking for her. "You need to go and warn James..."

I felt like my heart was going to leap right out of my chest. Elizabeth was doing a real stupid thing by doing this. I pulled her into a hug. "Please be careful." I told her softly. "I don't know what I would do without you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth patted me on the back. "I promise you I will be alright. I want you to stay hidden. They haven't seen you."

"I hope you are right." I said softly. I knew that this was bad. Elizabeth was going so she could protect me, her older sister, even though she didn't need to.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I had gotten out with Estrella to the fort like Elizabeth had wanted. Now morning had arrived and things had seemed to calm down just a little bit, but how much I didn't know. I didn't dare look outside of the fortress once we were inside. I was dressed in a gown that my father had bought for me that morning to make sure that I had something to wear and I was sitting on the bench.

Estrella held onto my hand trying to keep me calm as she could even though my sister hadn't shown up at the fort.

Worry was going through my mind. Had she been taken?

Just then Will had run inside. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" He confirmed my fears of Elizabeth being taken.

"Mr. Murtog remove this man." James said not even looking up from the map that he was looking at.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my youngest daughter, please share it!" My father demanded.

I slowly stood up. "Father..." I whispered softly.

My father looked at me. "We will find her Rose."

"That Jack Sparrow... he talked about the Black Pearl." Mullroy said revealing the newest information that he thought was important.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Murtog said shaking his head.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it!" Said Will, it sounded like he wanted to get Elizabeth back into the safe confides of Port Royal.

"No. The pirates left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course..."

"That's not good enough!" Will slammed his ax into the map table.

"Mr. Turner, you're not a military man, you're not a sailor. You are a black smith. And this is not the moment for rash actions! Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth!"

I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I knew that he loved Elizabeth, but part of me was holding out for him hoping that he would see the light and see that I had cared for him and Elizabeth had eyes for another. I picked up the hem of my skirts and left the fort. I wasn't going to stay. No matter how much someone was calling me.

"Rose!" William called out chasing after me. "Rose!" He called again.

I stopped in my tracks turning to face Will. I could tell that he could read the look that was written across my face. He could tell that I was hurt. "Will..." I said softly looking into his dark brown eyes.

"You are worried about Elizabeth... I will find her."

I clutched my gown. "I want to help." I told him. There was no way that I was going to allow him to go on his own. I also had wanted to help. There was no damn way that I was going to allow him to talk me out of helping him. "You aren't going to talk me out of this." I told him when I saw that he was going to say something.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Will and I walked into the cell block.

"You! Sparrow!" Will yelled.

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl."

"Will." I said softly, but I knew that I probably wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"I've heard of it." Sparrow said, ignoring me.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except... by those who already know where it is."

"This ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it!?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it? And the lovely lass beside you."

"Never! They took Miss Swann." He said looking away.

"My sister." I said speaking up for the first time.

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl... I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Not even to help a lady like myself?" I asked softly batting my eyelashes at him. I was trying to get him to agree to help us. I wouldn't know what to do if Sparrow had decided against helping us.

"Sorry lass you aren't my style."

I didn't know what to do now. He had said no to me.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pinned barrel hinges. With the right leverage..." Will lifted up a bench and jammed it underneath the door. "and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That's short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named after your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Aha... well Mr. Turner... I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?"

"As long as Miss Rose Swann goes with us."

Jack held his hand out between the bars. "Yes. Do we have an accord?"

Will shook his hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out!"

I watched Will put his weight on the bench lifting the prison door free from its hinges.

"Hurry! Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said quickly running to grab his effects that he needed.

I lifted my skirts of my dress up and quickly walked with them. There was no way that they were going to leave me behind.

We left the prison and went to the ship ports. We made sure that Jack was fairly well hidden so no one knew that he was out of the jail cell.

I bit the inner part of my lip knowing that my father wouldn't be pleased with seeing me doing this kind of thing. This would be something more that Elizabeth would do.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer! We're gonna commandeer that ship." Jack said pointing to the Interceptor. "Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl... how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!"

My eyes widened. He would be willing to die for her. That meant that he was in love with my baby sister. I was glad that Will loved my sister and I knew for a fact that she was in love with him.

"Oh good! No worries then." He turned his attention to me. "And what about you princess?"

I glared at him. "She is my sister. I am willing to risk my own life to save her."

"Oh then no worries at all."

X * X * X * X * X * X

We were hidden underneath a boat under water.

"This is either madness or brilliant." Will muttered as we walked.

"It's remarkable how often those traits coincide." Jack said slightly agitated with Will already.

I rolled my eyes. "Bloody brilliant... this is stupid." I muttered.

"Shut it Princess."

I glared knowing that Jack was just agitated with the two of us there.

Will and Jack climbed onto the Dauntless and then helped me aboard the ship.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" Jack said.

"Aye, avast!" Yelled Will having his sword drawn out.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette saw me standing there. "Miss Swann?"

"Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack pointed his gun at Gillette. "Savvy?"

I was hoping that he wasn't going to shoot him. I watched the men that were aboard the shop get off of there fairly quickly.

"Begin trimming the sails." Jack ordered us. "That means you boy." He turned his attention to me. "And you just stand there and look pretty."

I glared. "I can help." I growled out.

"Miss Rose..." Will said softly.

I turned my attention to Will and saw the look in his eyes. He was pleading with me not to fight with Jack. He was here to help us get Elizabeth back and that was the only thing that had mattered at the moment. Bringing back my sister home. "Fine..." I said softly. I just did as I was told being pretty.

"Here they come..." Will said.

Jack had a smirk on his lips as he watched James and his men aboard the ship. "Come on." He said as he swung over onto the Interceptor.

Will held out his hand to me and pulled me close to him as we swung over as well. Once we landed on our feet I released Will allowing Will to cut the rope that held the two ships together.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor, now!" James yelled.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" I heard Jack yell back at James. "We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves.

I ran to the edge of the ship.

"Set topsails and clear up this mess!" James yelled as he continued to look over at the Interceptor. His eyes locked with mine. "ROSE!"

I saw the look of concern written across his face when he saw me standing there.

"Jump off of the ship!" He yelled at me. He wanted me safe and sound.

I backed away a little bit away from the edge. I closed my eyes a little bit and let out a sigh. "Sorry... James..." I turned my back and began to walk away from the edge. I went to go and work with Will.

"ROSE!"

I felt my heart clench upon hearing my name coming from his lips.

Will looked at me. "Rose... are you alright?"

I looked at Will. A small sad smile graced my lips. "I will be."

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. Rose will develop a little bit more as time goes on. She will play her own part in Pirates of the Caribbean. Reviews=Love and it will give me courage to write a third chapter for this story. I just hope that everyone who has reviewed this story still has interest in this. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to chapter 3 of Love Prohibited. Thank you to all of those who have faved, following, and reviewed this story so far. I am glad that you all like it and it warms my heart to know that this story is going over fairly well. Rose's personality is different than Elizabeth's don't you agree? She is nothing like her sister. Her sister always goes for trouble and Rose doesn't want to go for trouble, but she cares for her sister like she should, but is she going to be a damsel in distress? Only time will tell. I know that some people don't like Elizabeth and I promise you that I will try to make sure that Rose is nothing like Elizabeth. As for who she will be paired with only time will tell. I made this a Jack/OC/Norrington story so she could go with either one of them. Who would be a better match for her I don't know, but I would think that Norrington would be a better bet with how Rose is. She needs someone like Norrington since she was already in love with him in the beginning before he began pining after Elizabeth's affections. Will Rose be able to accept Norrington's choices? Only time will tell us what she will think of Norrington's choices. Sadly this is a shorter chapter. I apologize for that. I promise that they will get longer. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Love Prohibited. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Fighting on the Ship

I was looking back over my shoulder at Will who was talking to Jack about something. His child hood before my sister and I had found him. I hadn't really heard this story that was for sure and it was different to hear him talking about it when he didn't want to.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father." Will said looking up at Jack.

"Is that so..."

"My father, Bill Turner? At the jail it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack... you knew my father."

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill'."

I quirked my eyebrow looking at Jack like he had grown a second head. Will's father was called Bootstrap?

"Bootstrap?" We both asked at the same time.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." He said as he turned the wheel of the ship.

My eyes widened. Will's father was a pirate.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said defending his father.

"He was a bloody pirate and a scallywag." Jack retorted.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will yelled unsheathing his sword pointing it at Jack.

"Will!" I shouted.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

I raised my eyebrow. Will was beat by Jack? But how did that happen? I didn't know that Will had fought with Jack.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement, in fact a fair fight I'd kill you." Will said in a tone that I had never heard before.

"Then that's much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack turned the wheel so the beam ended up going across the deck catching both Will and myself sending us over the side of the ship hanging onto the beam.

"JACK!" I yelled gripping onto the beam tightly. I hated being over the water. Hell I hated being on a ship and here I was on one to save my little sister. I knew that my father wouldn't be pleased with me going out with a pirate and the man that loved my sister and my sister loved him in return.

Jack seemed to ignore my yelling. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you will have to square with that some day. And me for example, I can let you drown... but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So..." He jerked the wheel again to bring me and Will back aboard the ship.

I shakily fell down to my butt. I gasped for air. I pushed myself back sliding myself across the deck floor to get away from the edge of the ship so I wouldn't get knocked back over the side again if Jack decided to use the beam again.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked looking up at Jack.

"Tortuga." He said with a smile. Jack helped Will up.

Will came over to me. "Rose..." He said softly holding out his hand to me. "Are you alright?"

I took his hand carefully. "I am alright." I said softly, lying. I wasn't fine... I needed some time to think to myself. I was mad at Jack for what he did. It wasn't fair for him to leave us both hanging over the edge of the ship. It was Will who didn't believe him and I was just an innocent bystander. I moved away from him. "I am going to go below deck." I said softly before slipping away from him. I slipped down below deck to keep calm and not so ill. I went into the captain's room of the ship. I went to the window. My mind began to wander. My thoughts went to James and my father. I wondered if they would both be disappointed in me for what I had done.

I had seen James look at me in shock when he saw me sailing away with Jack and William and now that we were on our way to Tortuga everything was going to change which meant that I was going to have to stay close to Will so I wouldn't be in danger. I knew many many stories of Tortuga and knew men would see me as a treat. They would want to do things that I would never think of in my wildest dreams. "James..." I whispered softly. I let out a sigh. "I just hope you aren't disappointed in me... for doing this..."

"Rose..." I heard Will's voice.

I turned and faced over to him. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned about me. Which he didn't have to be worried about me. He didn't know about my fears of being on a ship let alone going towards Tortuga.

"I am just perfect." I grit out. I wasn't going to admit that I was worried about what was to come.

"Just stay close to me in Tortuga."

I looked at him. "I am not planning on wearing a gown in Tortuga." I told him. "I am going to disguise myself." I offered a small smile. "It's the only way."

"Jack wanted you to stay on the ship, but you would want to go." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew that I wasn't going to listen to Jack about staying aboard the ship when we were in the middle of hunting for my little sister.

"As if that will happen." I said shaking my head. "We are hunting for Elizabeth... she is the only person that understands me... I don't want her to be hurt. I don't know what I would do with out her."

Will patted my shoulder lightly. "We will get her back. I promise you that."

I smiled a small smile. "I know we will."

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 3. I know that this chapter is a bit short and I am really sorry about it. Please review to let me know what you think of it. I will update soon. Until next time.


End file.
